


Welcome to the Car Wash

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Innocence, Multi, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex on a Car, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Yang needed to earn money before Beacon and opening a bikini car wash seemed like a good idea. When Ruby offered to help, she knew it would be a great idea - especially if they offered a little extra in the way of "special service". Warning Ruby in advance didn't cross her mind. Better to seek forgiveness then ask permission, right?





	Welcome to the Car Wash

* * *

“Welcome to Yang’s carwash!”

Yang waved happily and bounced toward the red car that had pulled up, within which two men a little older than her sat, watching with wide eyes and wider smiles. The sun was beating down on Patch on what was an already sweltering midsummer day. Signal was out and Yang was looking forward to starting Beacon in August.

Before that, though, the summer holidays had to pass – and while she was usually happy to wile those away, she’d be living in Vale come the start of the year. That meant opportunities to go out, meet new people, party and more.

That would require money, hence Yang starting up a little summer business.

“Hey there,” the driver said, looking her up and down.

Yang knew she looked good. At seventeen, she had a body most women would kill for, only accentuated by the intense training she did in Signal. She had curves few others did at her age, not to mention tight muscle and bouncy breasts. Her sheer orange bikini showed that off well, clinging to her hips and wrapping up and over her shoulders in a cross-pattern over her cleavage.

“Hey~” Yang leaned forward, making sure to hold the bucket of water with both hands and let her arms bunch on either side her breasts, pushing them up for the two customers. “Welcome to Yang’s carwash, where all your needs are taken care of.” She winked and offered them her best smile. “Would you care for a wash?”

“Do you clean it, babe?”

“The name’s Yang, not babe.” Yang giggled. “And I sure do. Me and my sister both.”

“Your sister?”

The question surprised her, though the reason for their confusion became clear when she turned around and saw that Ruby was nowhere to be seen. At least on first glance. There was a head of hair hiding behind the tripod sign with the price list on. It fluttered above, reddish black dipping as Ruby tried to hide.

“Oi, Ruby!” she called, annoyed. “You promised to help me. Get out here.”

“N-No,” Ruby wailed. “I – I said I’d help wash cars. You never said it would be like this!”

“I said it would be a swimsuit carwash. What did you think that meant?” Groaning and putting the bucket down, she turned back to the customers with a laugh. “One sec. Let me sort this out real quick.”

They grinned and let her go, more amused by the scene than upset. That and she could feel their eyes on her backside. She gave them a sway just to keep them interested as she stomped over to the sign and reached for her sister.

When Ruby shied away, Yang sighed and picked up the sign itself, holding it over her head.

“Eep!” Ruby cried, covering herself with both hands.

She really didn’t need to. It wasn’t like Ruby was undressed or anything. In fact, she was more dressed than Yang was, adding a small set of denim shorts to her red bikini. Sure, they were mini shorts and barely covering the curve of her ass, but that was the point and Yang just had her bikini bottoms. Ruby’s cute little bubble butt was her best feature. Hooking her arms under Ruby’s armpits, Yang frogmarched her back to the car, Ruby kicking and complaining the whole time.

“This is my sister, Ruby,” she said loudly. “Say hi, Ruby.”

Ruby’s cries went silent. Blood rushed to her face, dying that red and her shoulders and chest pink. As always when confronted with new people, especially those close to her age, her shyness kicked in.

“H – Hello.”

“Hello there,” the driver said patiently. He was kind enough not to tease a girl who was obviously anxious already. “Nice to meet you, Ruby. Are you helping your sister run her summer job?”

“Y – Yeah…”

Ruby’s bare feet touched the ground again as Yang let go and she shyly squirmed from side to side. Ruby looked good in her outfit, for all her complaints. Her pale skin was alluringly soft and while she was quite short, her chest was developed for her age. The bra held it up, showing quite a bit of cleavage that Yang knew the boys’ eyes were drawn toward. Innocent as she was, Ruby didn’t seem to notice.

“She agreed to help me run the place but she’s a little shy,” Yang said again. She put the sign down beside her, leaning on it and letting them see the price list. There were a lot of options. “Twenty lien gets you a simple clean, fifty gets you body wash.”

“I’ll go for the simple clean,” he said, tossing twenty lien over.

“Thanks.” Yang winked and picked up one of the red buckets filled with warm soapy water. She tossed a sponge to Ruby, then lugged it toward the car. “Hope you enjoy the show, boys~”

Upending the water on the hood and window, Yang took a sponge and leaned across the hood, making sure to stretch in such a way as to show her breasts to the two inside. Her sponge worked its way over the metal, but she knew their eyes were on her.

Ruby stood nearby, unsure what to do.

“Do the other side,” Yang whispered. “Do what I’m doing.”

“O – Okay.” Ruby hurried over, using the sponge to dab uncertainly at the window.

Yang groaned and moved over, taking Ruby’s arm. “Like this.” She pulled them both across the hood, stretching Ruby as far as she could go and leaving her on tiptoes. Ruby’s breasts were pushed up against the window, no doubt pressing flat to them on the other side.

“Yang! It’s wet!”

“That’s kind of the point of the swimsuit…”

Unable to argue with that, Ruby continued cleaning, averting her eyes from the boys inside, who suddenly looked very interested in the way Ruby’s breasts pushed up against the window. Yang winked at them and came around the other side, sweeping her own sponge over the bonnet. She even brought one knee up, kneeling on it provocatively and arching her back. The driver leaned out his side window, staring at her ass appreciatively.

“Damn,” he said. “You two are good at this. Maybe I was being too cheap. What does the body wash get me?”

Dropping her sponge into the bucket and sashaying over, Yang leaned down again, showing him her wet breasts as she pulled her best `stupid blonde` smile and said, “Well, the simple clean is us cleaning the car with sponges. The body wash is when we clean it with our bodies.”

“Yeah?” the driver looked to the passenger, who already had his own wallet out. “Can we upgrade?”

“Sure!”

More money was always welcome. Yang pocketed the lien and danced round to the front again. Sure, there was technically more of the car to clean, but she knew they’d rather she and Ruby focused on the front where they’d get the best view.

“Ruby, they want a body wash. You remember what that is, right?”

“B – But my jeans will get wet…”

“Then take ‘em off.” Yang didn’t wait for Ruby to answer and crept behind her, reaching round to unbuckle her sister’s shorts and push them down. Ruby squirmed awkwardly but it really was no different from them being at the beach. She had her red bikini bottoms on. “Doesn’t matter if we get wet like this,” she said. “Now come on. Get up on the hood.”

Ruby did so shyly, clambering up and almost slipping on the soapy surface. She crawled her way to the window and the two excited boys, sliding her arms and legs over the bonnet to push the soapy water around half-heartedly.

It didn’t seem to matter to them. Having a young girl writhing on their car was more than enough to turn them on. Yang followed it up more confidently, holding a sponge over her breasts and squeezing it. Warm water washed over her body and she cupped her breasts, pushing them up against the windscreen and causing water to run out from between them. As far as cleaning went it was inefficient; on entertainment value, the guys inside were hooked.

“Come clean the window, Ruby,” she called. “See what I’m doing. Rub your chest on it.”

Still red but eager to please, Ruby crawled up and leaned forward, basically pushing her body right up against the window. “Like this?”

“Yes!” one of the guys cried. “Like that!”

“Tee hee.” Yang giggled theatrically and crawled up alongside her sister, both of them pushing up against the window. She even held the bucket up above them with both arms and tipped it, pouring water down over the window, their heads and their bodies.

Ruby spluttered and wiped her hair from her face, glaring her way. Yang winked back.

“Let’s do our butts next,” she said, turning around and pressing her ass to the windscreen.

“O – Our bums!?”

“Sure. No different from any other part of us.”

Ruby was obviously uncertain but also unwilling to be the one left out. Maybe she also thought it would be easier to not have to see the boys inside, one of whom was already videoing them through the window. Sloppily manoeuvring on the hood, Ruby turned, then pushed back with both hands so that her bubble butt was pushed flat against the window.

“Shiiit,” the driver groaned. “That’s amazing.”

“Nice one, Ruby. Now like this, move it around in circles.” Yang dragged her butt up and to the side, rubbing it against the soapy window so that it made a loud and clean squeaky sound, her skin dragging over the surface.

“Like this?” Ruby asked, imitating her.

One of the guys groaned.

“Sounds like they like it,” Yang teased. She winked at Ruby and made to get off. “You keep doing that. I’ll get some more water. You’re doing a good job, sis.”

“O – Okay…” Ruby shimmied over to the centre of the window as Yang hopped off. Feeling a little more confidant with the praise, she rubbed her bum on the windscreen.

Yang came around to the side and stooped for a bucket, only to be stopped by the driver.

“Okay, I have to bite. The biggest thing on the menu; the Rose Special. What does _that_ get us? At five hundred, it better be something spectacular.”

“Oh, it is,” Yang assured him, leaning one elbow on his open window and looking inside.

He cursed and quickly tried to cover his lap, or rather the little bit of himself poking up from his open fly. He looked at her, frozen stiff and afraid what she might do. She could guess why. It wasn’t everyday someone got away with publically masturbating in front of two girls.

Rather than call him out on it, Yang winked.

“Glad you like our service. So, you want to know about the Rose Special?”

Slowly realising that he wasn’t in trouble, the boy removed his hands and showed himself to her. He had a rather nice penis. Yang didn’t consider herself all that knowledgeable, but it looked a good size and shape. She made an appreciative sound.

His hand found it once more, stroking it as he watched her reaction and picking up speed when she made no effort to stop him. The other boy was already jacking off and watching Ruby, who had no idea what was going on since she was looking the other way.

“Yeah, I mean paying fifty for this was way better than the simple wash. I can’t help but wonder what ten times this price gets us.”

“While it’s only fifty to have us wash your car, the Rose Special lets _you_ get a wash, too. Or more specifically _that_ -” Yang pointed down with a one finger and winked. “-gets a wash.”

The man froze, obviously unsure if he’d heard correctly. “This?” he asked, glancing down.

“That’s right, stud.”

“From you?”

“Nope. Sorry. That’s the `Fire Special`.” Yang pointed to a scrawled bit of text right at the bottom. The guy leaned over to get a good look and quickly balked.

“ _Five hundred thousand lien_!? That’s a thousand times more.”

“I’m an expensive girl,” she said with a little wink. The truth was that she wasn’t really into the idea of selling herself, so she’d put a price so high she didn’t expect anyone could pay it. If they did? Well, she’d made an exception for half a million lien. “But for only five hundred, you get access to Ruby. Isn’t she cute enough? Look at that little butt.”

The man swallowed and looked to the window, where Ruby was still moving her butt in slow circles, blushing up a storm as she cleaned it, all the while the man in the passenger seat was recording Ruby’s bubble butt squashed up against the window.

“I get her?” the driver asked in a whisper.

“Yep.”

“You serious!?”

“For five hundred? I better be.”

The car door opened and the man stumbled out, fumbling in his pocket. He was so impatient he almost dropped it, but he managed to drag out five hundred and toss it her way. Yang counted it carefully, eyes lighting up as she realised he had enough.

“Hey Ruby,” she called. “He’s paid for the Rose Special!”

Her sister paused and looked back, confusion blossoming across her embarrassed face. “What _is_ the Rose Special?” she asked adorably. “You wouldn’t tell me.”

“I said you’d find out if someone bought it.”

Ruby watched the man approach with caution, instinctively knowing there was something off about his expression even if she wasn’t sure what. Maybe it was how hungry he looked, or how he was moving with such purpose. Had she been quicker, she might have been able to make a run for it. Her Semblance was perfect for that. Ruby trusted her sister, however. Yang had counted on it.

By the time the man was beside her it was too late. He reached out and grasped her ankle, ignoring Ruby’s startled cry and tugging until she fell back, slip-sliding on the wet car and landing on her back. The bucket of water splashed off the hood along with the sponge Ruby had been using. All the suds and soapy water left the car far too slippery for Ruby to deal with.

He pulled her in, and Ruby slid along with a bubbly squeak, shrieking in shock as she did. He had her feet on either side of him in a second, Ruby’s bikini-clad bottom perched atop the hood, pressed up against his shorts.

“Hey! Stop! You can’t do that!” Ruby cried. “Yang, stop him!”

“No can do, Ruby. He’s paid for it.”

“W-What?” Ruby looked to her, confused and alarmed. “Paid for what!?”

“The Rose Special,” Yang explained with a giggle. “The _Ruby Rose_ special. You.”

Ruby’s protests were cut off as the man swooped down and forced his lips onto hers. Her eyes bulged and her hands tried to bat him away but covered in soapy water as she was, and with him so much bigger and heavier, there was nothing she could do.

It was her first kiss, Yang knew. Sucked a bit for it to be some random guy, but Ruby _had_ offered to help, and Yang needed the money. Besides, he looked like a good kisser. Ruby should be grateful it wasn’t some fumbling kid.

And this guy certainly knew what he was doing. His hands roamed over Ruby’s body, groping and tweaking her breasts, pulling her bikini up impatiently and letting her boobs shake free. His palms found them a second later, rolling and squeezing them as his mouth worked against hers, Ruby’s throat bobbing as she took his tongue into her mouth. Her legs kicked in the air but were trapped on either side of his hips and couldn’t do anything.

He broke away suddenly, dragging his mouth from hers and then down to her chest, where his lips fastened on one of her tits and sucked aggressively. Ruby gasped for breath and then quickly began to yell for Yang to stop him.

“Sorry, sis, he paid. You know how it is. The customer is always right.”

Buoyed by the words, and by the taste of Ruby’s skin slick with soapy water, the guy worked his hands between her legs and pulled her pants to the side, exposing her tight slit. His wet fingers worked their way inside, the warm water covering Ruby adding lubrication as he fingered her.

“Ah!” Ruby cried, head hitting back against the hood as her back arched. “N – No! Stop that!”

He did, probably to Ruby’s surprise, but only so he could work his pants down a little further, giving him the angle required to get his raging erection up against Ruby’s entrance. Ruby didn’t even notice, too busy coming down off the sudden rush of feelings and thinking he really was going to stop doing things to her. She had no idea.

At least grateful for how soapy Ruby was. It would make it easier for her.

Ruby still squealed as her virginity was taken.

That squeal turned into a ragged gasp as he began to fuck her. Ruby must have been tighter than anything he’d ever had before because he went at her like a jackhammer, his ass pounding back and forth as he fucked Ruby into the hood of the car. Every few thrusts, her body would slip and slide over it, almost pulling off him, only for him to growl and drag her back in by her ankle and fuck her harder still. He pinned a hand onto her throat, not hard enough to choke but rather to keep her in place.

His pants matched Ruby’s gasps, what little could be heard beyond the sloppy sounds of wet sex and the squeaks of Ruby’s tight behind being pushed over the soapy metal. The guy’s other hand played with her titties as he fucked her, flicking and slapping at them, then holding one as he dove down to lick and suck on it. Ruby’s legs were bucking behind him, kicking in the air as her toes curled.

Suddenly, the man drew out. He hadn’t cum, that much was clear by how hard he was, but he stepped back and let Ruby fall onto the bonnet shaking. He took the chance afford to pull her bikini bottoms down properly and off her feet and toss them aside. He then took Ruby’s hips and rolled her onto her front.

“W – What?” Ruby wheezed. “I – Isn’t it over?”

“Not a chance, babe.” He lined up against her pussy again. “Just getting a better angle.”

This time when he pushed in, Ruby didn’t scream. She gasped and moaned, then yelped in surprise when he pushed even harder still, sliding her up the hood and bringing one knee of his own up as he hammered into her.

Ruby’s body was pushed up against the windscreen, squashed fully into it.

Curious to see what it was like, Yang leaned through the open car door to have a look from the inside, placing her hands down on the empty driver’s seat to get a proper view. Ruby was pushed up against the window with her bare boobs squashed flat, nipples against the glass and suds trapped around them. Her hands were flat on it, darker where they pressed against the glass, and her face was the same, one cheek squashed onto the windscreen, mouth open and eyes closed.

One of her thighs was flat against it too, and Yang had a perfect view of the cock plunging in and out of her sister’s snatch, each thrust pushing her harder against the window and making it creak.

“Shit,” the guy in the passenger seat groaned, one hand on a camera recording Ruby and the other furiously jerking himself off. “Oh shit, this is too much. Lucky son of a bitch.”

“Why don’t you go out as well?” Yang asked.

He stared at her, face red and mouth open. “Can I…?”

“Your friend paid for the Rose Special. He can do what he likes with Ruby. If he says you can, I don’t have a problem.” She winked and climbed into the front seat, sitting down. “I’ll even keep recording for you if you like.”

The scroll was pushed into her hands and the guy was out immediately, dragging his trousers down. The other didn’t seem to mind and slid Ruby to the side, fucking her sideways across the windscreen. That let the other guy climb up and kneel on the hood and pull Ruby’s head off the window.

Ruby’s eyes opened and then bulged. She opened her mouth to plead with the guy, which was all the invitation he needed to push himself into her mouth.

Yang recorded it all. Customer service was important after all.

Ruby was well and truly pinned against the window now, taken from both sides and with their balls also pushed into the glass. The one fucking her pussy grunted and thrust one last time, pushing in and holding fast. Yang could _see_ his balls twitch and go tight. She zoomed the scroll in on Ruby’s stretched pussy, recording as the man’s cock _pulsed_ as he came, pumping his cum straight into her sister’s fertile body.

 _I’ll have to drop by and get her some morning-after pills tomorrow,_ Yang thought with a huff. _What a pain. Meh. Or maybe I’ll just risk it. What are the odds she gets knocked up from just this? I’m sure she’ll be fine._

The guy knocked on the window and leaned in. Though his voice was muffled, she heard him, nonetheless. “Got a problem with us doing her ass?”

In answer, Yang held up a single hand, her thumb pointing upwards.

The man laughed and dragged Ruby down onto her back, letting the other manoeuvre himself over her so that he was practically sat on her face, his cock pushing down into her mouth. The angle wasn’t the best, so Yang climbed out the car and skirted around, slapping the guy’s ass as he lined up his wet cock against Ruby’s tight anus.

Ruby’s legs kicked wildly but ineffectively. Yang dodged her foot and slipped to the other side, placing the scroll so she had a perfect shot of the tight ring of muscle stretching as the guy pushed forward, forcing himself in inch by painstaking inch.

“This is the best car wash ever,” he groaned, gripping Ruby’s ass and leaning into her, having to really _force_ his way in. “Fucking best five hundred ever spent!”

“We aim to please at Yang’s carwash,” she said, watching Ruby’s back arch up off the hood. Feeling cheeky, she picked up two yellow sponges soaked with warm water and dropped them on Ruby’s quivering stomach. “Here. Why not give my sister a wash while you’re at it?”

Getting the joke, they laughed and took the sponges, running them over Ruby’s stomach, breasts and neck, the latter of which was bulging painfully as the other guy came in her mouth. Ruby spluttered and coughed, dribbling and spitting semen from the corner of her mouth. He didn’t pull out, though. It must have felt good.

“It’s going in!”

Yang focused on Ruby’s anal treatment once more. It really was going in, as impossible as that sounded. Ruby’s tight muscles had stretched so wide around his thick head. Yang pulled one of Ruby’s cheeks back and pushed her face and the scroll up against it, smiling for the camera as she recorded a selfie at the exact moment he worked his dick into her.

Ruby’s tight ass clamped down on him, sealing around a shaft that was thinner than the head. The hardest part done, the guy groaned in pleasure and thrust into Ruby’s ass, burying himself to the hilt. The two began to fuck her on the hood of the car, all the while cum leaked from her already abused cunt.

Yang cheered them on, upending an entire bucket of soapy water over Ruby’s shaking body, drenching her and the guys, making them burst out laughing as Ruby writhed on the hood between them. It occurred to her that she’d never actually specified how long they got her for.

Eh. Something to keep in mind for next time.

* * *

Yang counted her earnings with a smile, watching with only half an eye as the men pulled out of Ruby for the last time, leaving her sister spread-eagle and panting on the hood of their car. A generous amount of cum dribbled out from Ruby’s once-virgin pussy and stained the metal, but the customers certainly looked satisfied enough.

Ruby was completely out of it, and thanks to the slope of the car’s bonnet and the amount of soapy water, cum and sweat on it, she slid down the car with a long squeak. No one made an effort to stop her and she slid off the end with a thud and a moan.

Putting aside her lien, she skipped over, letting her breasts bounce for emphasis. The guys looked exhausted but more than satisfied. They were pulling their shorts up now and stepping back into their car, high fiving one another.

“Thanks for visiting Yang’s car wash,” she said, pulling Ruby up off the grass. Her sister all but collapsed against her, knees weak and eyes hazy. The poor girl whimpered and hung onto Yang’s arms. Yang rolled her eyes. “Sorry about the mess she made on your car. I can have her clean it up if you like?”

Ruby moaned pitifully.

“Nah, it’s cool.” The driver grinned. “Got to say, this is the best car wash I’ve ever been to, even if the car came out dirtier than it went in.”

“We’ll be here all summer holiday. Feel free to come again.” Yang gripped Ruby’s bum for emphasis and gave it a squeeze, letting a little more semen leak out. “Come, come and come again as much as you like. Isn’t that right, Ruby?”

“Yngh…”

“Sorry about her, she’s a lightweight. Where’s your bikini, Ruby? Never mind. We’ll find it later.”

“Actually,” the driver spoke up, leaning out the window. “We’ve got a party at mine tonight. Me, my pal and maybe thirty or so other guys from Vale. We’re here on holiday. You know, see the sights, sample the locals.” He winked at her. “Want to come?”

“Sorry, but I’m not on the menu.” Yang winked, repeating her line from before. “Not unless you want to shell out for the Fire Special, anyway.”

“Not even as a friend?”

“Not even for you, buster. I’m not that kind of girl.”

“What about her?” The man nodded to Ruby.

“Ruby?” Yang made a show of humming uncertainly, weighing her sister up on one arm and dragging the silence out. “Dad would be upset if I let her…”

The guy caught the hint.

“We’ll pay.”

Yang’s smile grew. “How much?”

“Y-Yang…?” Ruby asked deliriously. She was still out of it, but the words were filtering through. Not quickly enough. Yang patted her sister’s head but didn’t tell the man to stop.

“Two thousand?” he offered. “I can pay you that now. Two thousand to rent her for the night. I’ll bring her back here tomorrow. How’s that sound?”

Two-K? That was four times what she charged for Ruby to be used here, and sure, she was going to face _a lot_ more people than must two at this so-called party, but that wasn’t _her_ problem, was it? And two thousand lien was a lot of money for Yang.

“Hm. Okay!”

Ruby whined and tried to pull away, but her legs were too weak. There was no way she could overpower her older sister, and Yang held on easily, barely even noticing Ruby’s struggles at all. She walked toward the car, practically carrying Ruby with her.

“Here.” Yang hauled her sister up headfirst, easily accounting for Ruby’s weak struggles, and pushed her toward the open window.

The driver laughed and leaned back, pulling her in through the window with one hand while his friend helped, leaning over the driver to take hold of Ruby’s shoulders. He hooked his hands under her armpits, ignoring her protests as he dragged her in through the car window.

Ruby’s feet were pulled up off the floor outside the car. Whether it was the situation or just her having time to recover, a little life came back to her and she started to kick and thrash. It was much too late for that, however. Ruby’s legs kicked in the air, but she was being pulled through the window. Her hips and behind were almost in at that moment, her upper body already inside.

Yang moved in to help, catching Ruby’s feet by her ankles and also using a hand on her plump behind to push her in. Between them, they got Ruby through the window. Ruby was trapped over the laps of the two boys, but the one in the passenger seat clambered into the back and pulled her over the centre console with him.

“Make sure she comes back in one piece, okay?” Yang stressed. “Or my dad will throw a fit. Plus, I’ll have to come find you. You don’t want that.”

“No problem, babe.” The man fished out two thousand lien and handed it over. “I’ve got a feeling my car’s going to be pretty dirty tomorrow. It’ll need a good clean anyway.”

In the back seat, the older boy wrestled with an exhausted Ruby, dragging her underneath him and pinning her down on the seats. Yang watched through the back window as he ran his hands up and down Ruby’s body, reaching down to part her legs and push his hips between them. One of Ruby’s legs was in the air, kicking between the front seats as the boy pulled his pants down, revealing his bare ass.

The window rolled up a moment later, cutting off Yang’s view and Ruby’s pleas for help.

The car’s engine rumbled and the vehicle pulled out, the last view Yang had being one of Ruby’s feet kicking against the back window. The car pulled onto the road and was soon gone, taking Ruby with it.

Yang rolled up her lien and put it in her bra strap. She knelt, collected Ruby’s used bikini and sandals and tossed them into one of the buckets, then went to the sign and switched it to `closed` for the day. It sucked to close early, but she wasn’t going to wash cars on her own. Besides, she’d already made two and a half thousand as it was.

Not bad earnings for a hard day’s work.


End file.
